Training day
by Brothersconflict stories
Summary: Subaru X Ema


Subaru x ema

Lil fluff going on ? short story

Sigh..it's happened a woman worse enemy

"Chi wants wrong you seem upset!" Juli says from behind me with concern.

"Hm?" I turn over to juli "Oh nothing juli.. Iv just gained weight is all, it's time to do some exercise from now on" I give him assuring smile, I guess iv been lousy with how iv been eating and care free sigh... Guess I could start running to build up my stamina and a decent diet.

I walk over to my closet and take out a pair of running trainers and black short knee length pants with a matching tank top. Okay all sorted with the outfit.

I take out a pen and paper and make a schedule of healthy foods and also a time table of to do exercise

10 star jumps

10 abnormal crunch

10 push ups

Then after go a steady jogging pace around resident area.

Okay all sorted and planned out , better prepare a water bottle when I'm out jogging tomorrow , I'm kinda excited to do this haha how lame of me but I wanna be healthy and fit summer body you know.

Maybe I could ask ukyo to keep me on strick no fatty foods or would I be in the way of him changing my food with everyone else's?

I walk out my room but before I leave I turn over to Julie to tell him I'm leaving but only to see a sleeping Julie on my pillow I close the door quietly and head to the elevators doors the doors opening to press the 5th floor

With a ping the doors open and I hear wataru cartoons playing with yuusuke talking to someone, seems some of the brothers are home.

I walk down the stairs to see wataru , yuusuke , Subaru. My heart beats a faster pace ever since Subaru confession actual since everyone's confession it has been a awkward year but mostly Subaru has made feel feelings that are not family or brotherly feelings but I can't ruin the brothers relationship to one another even though nastume told me they know what your risking it still doesn't feel right.

"Onee-chaaan!" Wataru shouts over hopping off the couch and comes toward me hugging my waist tightly with his little strength. I pat wataru head lovingly and smile brightly at him "h-e-l-l-o wataru-chan" I say playfully

"O-O-Oi! Yuusuke says loudly I look up to him and his scowling at wataru but his faces turns red when our eyes meet "come back here watch the rest of your cartoon so me and Suba-nii can watch basketball and leave ema!" Yuusuke lectures I giggle at how wataru pouts and sticks his tongue out to yuusuke."yuu-nii is just jealous I'm hugging onee-chan." Yuusuke goes beet-root red grabs the remote "then your done watching your silly cartoon then"Yuusuke tempts to change the channel when wataru lets go of me and charges to Yuusuke "Noooo! There's still 5mins left plus Futaans advert we have to watch!" They fight over the remote

"Tch! stupid idol were not watching that dam advert again!" Yuusuke says tying to gain control

Subaru is just looking at them with humour till he turns over to me with his grey eyes a tiny blush appears.

"Ah..em is ukyo home?" I manage to speak out feeling my face warm dam I'm blushing too

Before Subaru can speak I hear ukyo voice "Ema? Is that you? I'm in the kitchen" I hear his voice

I giggle and hold up my hand to show never mind and smile to Subaru who goes even redder to ears.

I walk over to the kitchen and see ukyo putting away food and taking some out, he's eyes turn to me and gives me a smile " what did you need me for ema?" He says his voice calm

I just wanted to say could give me a healthy meal for now on" ukyo looks up offended somehow till I realise I said something rude "N-noo I didn't it like that you see iv gained some weight because iv been eating junk food and I just wanted you to give me strict orders to what to eat" I say fast and the offended look it wiped off with humour he chuckles lightly "well now I understand well i see I understand well Il give a nice healthy food dinner to give you protein I take it you'll be excising too, not just healthy food" His eyebrows lift to be sure I'm correct " yes that's right ,thank you so much ukyo I'm sorry if it's not too much trouble with everyone else's food " I frown that I'm asking too much

"Not at all I feel glad your relying on me more" he gives me a reassuring smile and I give him a returning smile feeling better about asking "So what's the plan on excising wise?" Ukyo ask I give a smile "I plan to do some warm ups like push up , abnormal crunches and star jumps to start up and go for running around the area I made a map so I know what paths to take so I'm prepared."

Ukyo gives a chuckle I see well better stick to it il be sure to give you all the protein and healthy foods but tell me now any foods you hate and I won't be so strict" he say playfully

"NOO mushrooms please!" I laugh and walk back in the living room to see the basketball game is on Yuusuke must of won a unhappy watura comes over to me and pouts I crouch down to me and pat his head "hey wataru-chan wanna play video games with me since your not doing anything?"

He eyes light and his big smile comes back " yeah yeah yeah! Ha haa Yuusuke I'm playing video games with onee-chan *blehh" wataru sticks his tongue out and both Yuusuke and Subaru take there eyes away from the TV and look at us both with scowls at wataru. We both turn away and go up to my room to play.

Next day

I tie up my laces to my trainers and after I'm done I do my abnormal crunches first.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10

Okay easy I could do this now for jumping jacks

Dinner was nice with ukyo giving me but some of the brothers did ask why I was having a different meal

"A Diet?" Lori asks with his hid tilt cutely I give a nod "I guess iv been not paying attention what I eat and I have been meaning to get fit so this a good chance to start so it will be no junk food or laziness for now on " I give a smile "How much did you gain wieg-" fuuto gets caught off with a donk on the head by hikaru who wanted to have dinner with us before he left to go to Paris "it's never polite to ask a woman anything about her weight tut tut fuuto and you being idol with many adoring females you would know" hikaru smirks but also serious with lecturing him.

"We'll whatever the weight you are imouto-chan il like your body either way just to have you" kaname winks as he says flirty as ever with the smack coming from Subaru this time "behave you fraud of a monk" he says serious I sit and laugh at them.

I do love this noisy family of mines I enjoyed every time fun memory with them.

"Okay done with warm ups." I huff taking a gulp out my water bottle. I turn to get my runner jacket and head for the door

"Chi be careful out there, be on guard with pervert out there" juli warns me I give a smile " I won't be gone okay i made sure the paths I took have people there so don't worry"

I leave the room and head down to the elevator and go in press the ground floor.

With a ping the doors open I head out and remember to take the right path to the neighbourhood running path go in the near by park and jog around take a left and pass the convince store and around over and be basically be running back to the residence.

I start a steady pace I can totally do this okay

5/ 10mims of jogging I'm already huffing I take a break at the park and take a seat at the benches I gulp my water "not so easy as I thought huh?" I wipe my head from sweat

Ema? I hear my name and look to see Subaru

"Huh Subaru-San?" I look at his clothes looks like his work out clothes "you also running?" I say obviously he gives a nod and takes a seat next to me I move to give some space there awkward silence for a moment "well I better head back to running haha took me fast to run out breath already" I laugh awkwardly when I stand up Subaru stands up " I wanted to catch up with you so you wouldn't get lost or kidnapped.." Subaru says with seriousness.

I look up to him shocked that he was so concerned with me. He starches his neck nervously " I also wanted to be like a trainer or running companion since your starting up you know" he avoid looking at me, I look down to the ground " but won't I slow Subaru down cause I will be slow and get in the way of your training?" I ask i am totally grateful for Subaru support and how he's concerned for me but he does need to practice for his basketball for if he want to make it as a pro so I shouldn't get in the way of that its his dream

Subarus left hand hold my right hand "I'm not going to let someone I love be alone were someone could take you" he finally gives me serious look which makes my stomach give butterflies I blush at this "someone I love" repeats over. I look up anyways and nod and smile " t-thank you Subaru please look after me" i giggle.

Subaru turns red and looks away not letting my hand before giving a squeeze "w-well lets go" he lets go and I take my last gulp of water before putting it back in waist and we both start doing a steady jog

I'm still embarrassed but happy with what Subaru said I smile again still feeling the heat of his hand I shake my head to focus on running I see Subarus back with lean muscle you can tell through the thin layer of material I blush thinking of his muscles when I walked in on him when he was done showering with the towel around his waist and how his muscles tense when he throws a basket ball when he's practicing outside I blush with the thoughts I have and not paying attention i run into subarus chest he's hold my shoulders so I don't hurt my nose. I look at him knowing my face is well on fire Subaru looks at me with concern "you okay your face seem too red.. Running too fast?"

N-n-noo! I-I'm fine just embarrassed is all..why did we stop?"

He gives me a chuckle and smiles and points to the store "let's get some energy boost juice we'll need the energy it's gonna take us a while heading back again so another break" he walk in and I follow the air conditioning is on and the cool wave of cool air hits me its so refreshing I moan in delight Subaru stops in his track,almost again hitting his back and only a slight bump this time

"Huh why did you stop again? "I ask confused.

"N-nothing il pay for it okay just wait outside il be quick"

"Okay coke" I walk back outside before feeling the air conditioner "ah how nice" I walk around lean against the building waiting for Subaru "weird how he got weird hmm must be nothing"

"Hey.. Look at that girl she sure is pretty cute"I hear bad whispering I look up to see 2 guys starting at me "yeah and look what's she wearing kinda revealing...hot as hell though"

' m-me pretty cute? And revealing I'm only wearing a black tank top it only shows my bare arms and shoulders? " I decide I should put on my jumper which I tied around my waist cause it was hot but I feel shameless and embarrassed.

Hey. Cutie " the two guys come up to me but before I can say anything Subaru comes out and comes in front me making loose sight of the two guys with Subarus body covering "we got a problem here?" I can here the stern voice iv never heard before it makes shivers up my spine but in a good way

"N-no man nothing, cmon she's got a guy" I imagine the guy who said that is grabbing his friend and walking away.

Subaru turns over to me with a frown he looks annoyed? "You okay they didn't say anything bad"

I shake my head "n-nothing at all thank you Subaru" I give a tiny smile

Isn't it a little too warm for that jumper? You'll have a hear stroke

Yeah but those guys said it was revealing"I blurter out "dam didn't mean that"

So they did say something Subaru grumbles I look down embarrassed

Ema Subaru takes my chin there's nothing revealing about what your wearing those guys are idiots and jerks your beautiful he say serious

He pasts me over a sports energy drink he takes my hand and walks me behind the store where there's a bench and its shady we sit down together subarus lets go of my hand to open his drink and I do the same I take a big gulp and look down to my shoes kicking the non existent dirt

Thinking back I say it out loud "did you think I'm beautiful?" I grip and keep my eyes downcast I know Subaru looking at me.

There's a moment of silence " I have never looked at girls I have always focused on basketball and because of that I don't know how to handle them.. But yeah I think your the most beautiful girl I have met and it's not because of your looks but how you make me feel about giving confidence and reassurance of basketball but also because your loving , caring and kind person I fell in love with" by that I'm looking toward Subaru staring at him and shocked

My heart is going insane the throbs of fast beating I just stare at him even when he can seem cold and shy Subaru can really kind and caring he fights and works really hard for what he dreams for and he can give your the comfort feeling your safe and keeps his word the kind of person iv fallen for the kind of man I'm in love with and I have no shame or bad ill feeling toward it

I feel Subaru grab my hand moves it toward his lips giving the inside of my palm a long loving kiss he stares in my eyes and removes the hand not completely but enough so he can speak " and i will prove to you I'm worthy of you" his grey eyes stare in to my brown ones showing how serious he is

I manage to croak an reply this is so unreal I feel My heart is going to stop with how fast it's going.

"You don't need to prove anymore because I accept your feelings...because I l-love you too Subaru" i stare feeling the joys of being with this man.

I'm sorry I know this rude but I can't hold back he puts his other hand my check to steady me and moves closer moving In too our lips touch.

Subaru lets go of my hand reaches behind my back and the hand on my check leaves and goes under my legs i give a eeek when being lifted I feel the bench no longer and Subaru strong legs instead I'm sitting on Subaru lap and he goes back to kissing but with my passion.

I put my hands on his shoulders feelings his muscles underneath I feel Subaru chest give a kind of grumble and he licks my bottom lip for entrance to whichever moan to which I'm shocked with we have to stop I realise we're in a public place I'm surprised no one walked in.

"Subaru were in public someone will walk in on us" I say breathless subaru comes out of his trance and realises too he gives me a kiss on the check and lets me off I stand up and Subaru follows lead he grabs my hand " we're gonna continue this can you still run from here? I want us to be alone" I couldn't agree more but the distance is far and since I'm new at running il only get tired out fast "I don't know maybe" he turns around and gives me a smirk well guess I have to carry you there" Subaru turns around and crouches down I get excited and jump on his back.

"Giddy yo horsey" I laugh I haven't done this when I was kid with papa.i grab a hold of subarus shoulders to have grip

"Nieghhhh" Subaru retorts back funny and grabs my thighs speeds up ahead.

With this amount of speed he must be tired "am I heavy Subaru you must be tired?" I say in his ear which the grip on my thighs tighten making me tighten my legs in his rip cage

" your light as a feather I could carry about two of you with your weight you don't even need to go on a diet silly" he laughs reassuring me I'm not heavy.

"That's because you work out and can tell the difference tough guy " I laugh I don't even care or notice the people that might be starting because I feel comfortable and not embarrassed well some times but not this with Subaru it's not like they will see us again so no shame haha.

"We're almost there" Subaru says and squeezing my thighs again

TO BE CONTINUED

sorry guys \\(^*^)/

This is a 2 part chapter because it's so long I guess haha but I can say little smutty lemon in the next chapter ?stay tuned I hope I do a fast update for you and thank you for those reviews from the last fanfic i felt happy about you guys liking my stories and I plan to a lot more with the all the bothers not just one but probs like 20 or more of them different stories and mostly hopefully smut ?we all love a lot smut in our lives.

But review bad or good I don't mind I like to have advice

I'm thinking my after part 2 story il do Louis or Lori

NOT ENOUGH LOUIS OR LORI STORIES (also hikaru , masomi, kaname basically everyone I guess but il make it happen okay) but mostly them haven't had been in the fan fic

P.s (Lori might take longer whenever If I do him for fanfic because to me he's harder to get in character with because of the yandere thing ya know so support would be nice?)


End file.
